


Third Watch

by holloway88



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Widofjord Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: Fjord likes third watch the best because he gets to spend it with Caleb.





	Third Watch

**Author's Note:**

> WidoFjord Week 2019
> 
> Day 3- Blood Pact
> 
> I only loosely reference the blood pact, but this was a fun quick thing to do! Follow me on IG @shakyrogueart

Third watch was the best watch, Fjord decided when we woke up feeling rested. Usually he was stuck with second watch, which led to taking naps throughout the night instead of getting one long interrupted sleep. He woke Caleb up as well, spell-casters needed a long rest every night in order to be ready to cast spells the next day. He didn't mind, really, it was just a treat to be able to sleep straight through the night. They sat at the edge of the bubble and looked out over the endless horizon of Xhorhas. Silver stars speckled the skyline and the moons were brighter than ever.

"You know, Fjord-" Caleb started to say something, and then his eyes narrowed on a shape in the distance. He stood up quickly and pressed himself to the very edge of his protective magical hut. Fjord stood up and walked next to him, taking careful and purposeful steps to not make any noise. Caleb waved his hand and the small globules of light that had been keeping their encampment pleasantly lit went out. The two were left in complete darkness.

Fjord could see a little better than Caleb could in the dark, and he stared out towards the shape. It was massive, even from hundreds of feet away, which just made him wonder how big it actually is. It seemed to walk on four legs, but it was really hard to make out distinct features. He just silently hoped it didn't have good vision. It seemed to be getting closer, but was still keeping its distance.

"What do we do?" Fjord whispered, shooting Caleb a look of panic.

"Nothing yet?" Caleb asked, "I don't know. I don't want to wake Jester and Caduceus if we don't have to." The creature crept a little closer every half hour, but also strayed west. They kept their eyes locked on it, fearful of loosing sight of it for even a moment.

"I um, I think it's going away." Fjord said finally, as the sun was starting to peak out from behind thick clouds. "It's getting smaller, look." he pointed at the shape, and sure enough it was wandering off.

"Thank the gods." Caleb huffed and flopped onto the ground, tired and sore.

"That was almost close, I don't know what we would have done if it came near us."

"Me either. We would have been boned." Caleb muttered.

"Right."

"Earlier, I was going to tell you something." Caleb blurted and bit the inside of his cheek, "I was just going to tell you that I am glad that we are friends. Or well, I consider you my friend and I don't mean to presume you reciprocate the feeling but I do hope that you do and-"

"Don't overthink it, Caleb. We're friends, for sure." Fjord said and held up his hand, with the long scar across the palm. "Back then I considered you my friend, and even more so now." he added. "I'm glad that you're with us, and I hope you don't split in the night."

"I hope you don't either."

Fjord put his hand on Caleb's shoulder and smiled at him. He wasn't sure what would happen, with all of the Uka'Toa shit going on--but he was sure he wouldn't abandon his friends no matter what.

 


End file.
